greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 25 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "Greatest freakout ever 25" from season, which aired on October 14, 2012. *Episode *Gallery *'Transcript' ---- *'Jack: '''Stephen isn't supposed to be on the float and his parade and he's now... *'Stephen: No, I'm not! *'Jack: '''Refusing to get on the float. *'Stephen: 'I'm trying to refusing. I'm trying to refuse me to get me on the float but I'm not gonna do it. *'David: 'Get on the float. *'Stephen: 'Bullcrap. No! *'David: 'You've already told them you would. Get on the float. *'Stephen: 'No, I don't care. I didn't say I would you told them I would. *'Jennifer: 'Come on, you'll sit back here. *'David: 'Get on the float. *'Stephen: 'No, I don't want to sit that crap. No. Are you using absolutely how would you know of that? *'Jennifer: 'You told them it was 2 months ago. Have to go. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, you told them I would do it, I didn't say I would do I... Floats are gay. Mags are gay. *'David: 'Just get up there, for putting up there. *'Stephen: 'Make him put a video up! *'David: 'Get up there. *'Stephen: 'No, don't touch me! *'Jennifer: 'Sit back. *'Stephen: 'No! No! *'Jennifer: 'Why do you have being sit on the back? *'Stephen: 'No, I'm not doing it. (Rips the piece of star and the medal flews away) *'David: 'Stephen! *'Stephen: 'JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! (Takes out of a star and throws down the dirt) *'Jennifer: 'No! Stephen. *(All of the girls get off the float while screaming and Stephen starts wrecking the parade) *'Stephen: 'SHUT UP! *'Jack: '(Laughing) *'Little Girl: 'WAAAH!! *(Also Stephen starts throwing mats on the floor) *'Jennifer: '''Hey, 'no, stop! *'Jack: 'Oh, my god! *'Jennifer: 'Put them back! *'Stephen: 'I DON'T EVEN CARE! I'M GONNA GET YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NASTY MAN! SHUT UP! (throws that mat at his dad) Get away from me! *'Jack: 'Oh, my god! *'Stephen: 'I don't care! Get that camera off for who don't care!! (Stephen pulls down that prop apart) *'Lady: 'Hey! * '''Stephen: '(screaming) * 'Jack: '''Oh, my god! * '''Stephen: '''SHUT UP! (trying to destroy that big mats) * '''Jack: '(more laughing) * 'Stephen: '(finally throws the biggest mats on the dirt and screams, then jumps on the dirt) * 'Lady: '''Where is your mother?! What is wrong with you?! * '''Stephen: '''She's right there! * '''Jack: '(laughing) * 'Stephen: '''Why do you in here, that'll you've giving! * '''Lady: '''Are you kidding me?! * '''Stephen: '''You're old! * '''Lady: '''Really?! * '''Stephen: '''Yeah!! * '''Lady: '''If you're crazy, GET OUT! * '''Jack: '''HA, HA! * '''Lady: '''Really?! If you're all kinda scared, look all of this! Get them back! * '''Little Girl: '''Mom! * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god! * '''Stephen: '''GET OUT OF MY FACE! MOM! * '''Lady: '''You're mom that she's going to be angry. * '''Jack: '''Ha, ha, ha! Listen. (The lady slaps Stephen's face) * '''Stephen: '(maybe if he would say "SHE JUST HIT ME IN MY FACE!!" or... "SHE JUST SLAP ME IN MY FACE!!", runs away and escapes) * 'Jack: '(seeing his older brother running away) Oh, my god. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season transcripts